The Many Colors of Lydia
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Requested by Mitchell Movie Productions: Going against his better half's judgement, Beetlejuice tried to convert his "New You Cologne" into a drink. Lydia, unfortunately, drinks it splitting her into 14 different Lydias, with each shirt color representing a personality trait. And now, Beetlejuice has to find a way to get her back to being one Lydia. Can he manage?


Summary: Requested by Mitchell Movie Productions: Going against his better half's judgement, Beetlejuice tried to convert his "New You Cologne" into a drink. Lydia, unfortunately, drinks it splitting her into 14 different Lydias, with each shirt color representing a personality trait. And now, Beetlejuice has to find a way to get her back to being one Lydia. Can he manage?

Characters: Beetlejuice, Lydia, OC

Rated: M (for safety) Violent content, language

TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics in the story are mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, murder, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.

Author's note: I own Nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ original content. It's also slightly bizarre since I'm still learning the personalities of each character and portrayal. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.

The Many Colors of Lydia

Beetlejuice gave a heavy sigh as he shut his eyes. Dropping the full weight of his body, he let his couch catch him. The cushions gave a cry for help as the air was pushed from them at a fast speed. Too tired to go through the hassle of heading to his bed, Beetlejuice just sat there. Not that he would have made the effort anyway. It was still early. He knew it was already sunset outside, since he just got home not long ago. Mix that in with the fact he was a night owl and BJ somehow found the energy without the use of coffee, cocaine, or some odd mix of both. Jokes aside, no one in the business knew how he kept up his amazing speed on set. His booming energy making him a type cast for sure. But he didn't mind. That was the works. It was his work. And most days it was all he wanted to do with his life. Well…his afterlife anyway.

Still on the couch, Beetlejuice brought his hands up to rub at his eyes. Moving them to eventually massage his face. The clock on his wall giving a loud 'tick-tock' sound to the otherwise quiet room. He listened to it as his body sat waiting for him to make a decision. While his head pounded from the migraine earned by the day's events. Beetlejuice was exhausted. Practically at his wit's end from having to sit in _another_ meeting with Mr. Monitor. Even more so, since he had to act like an asshole because the damn bully wanted to make changes to his and Lydia's show. Again!

BJ was starting to get annoyed that he had to keep making the same argument to come to the _exact_ same result. His feelings only making his blood pressure rise, because the show had been getting some really decent ratings. Meaning there was no reason to change anything. His show was a top competitor on the air. An original. A major kick in the list. Only rivaled by the newest, hottest, greatest cartoons- who's idea of a competition was to take a different topic and make it the premise of their show- of them all. But the kids still loved him. There was no arguing with the numbers. Which is probably why the jerk-off's ideas didn't get further than the head. Since the boss was so thrilled by the direction the show had been going, he didn't think there was much a need to change it either. Ultimately making the constant meetings, fighting, and script altering a total waste of time! He was seriously considering throwing a fit in attempt to get a pay raise. Even if he didn't get it, it might light a fire under Moniter's ass hot enough to make him reconsider the weekly suggestions. That would be a sight worthy of any prank Beetlejuice could come up with.

BJ parted his fingers on one hand, allowing him to peek through one eye to get a glance at his clock. It was now just past seven.

_Well damn. The day got away after all didn't it_? He thought to himself. It had only been close to six the last time he looked up.

Reaching into his suit breast pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. Flipping it open, he straightened out his posture just enough to get more comfortable. Shimmying into the back rest of the couch further. He looked over the paper which contained a list of things the show's episodes could contain for the season. It was a sort of personal checklist for the ghost with the most. Since they were coming up on the finale for season four. That usually meant the studio would recycle ideas and add new characters or resolve old conflicts. BJ saw it another way. As a way to promote his status as a rotting dead guy with an endless supply of fresh material. Grumbling in an uninspired way as he saw that most of the cliché themes had been crossed off, signaling that they had been done.

"Huh. Well ain't that a stink?" He asked to no one specifically as he morphed into a skunk. He wagged his tail for a moment like the cat clocks with the shifty eyes before changing himself back.

Beetlejuice was about to give up before something caught his eye. He looked at the paper, where he had made an additional note. The note was a reminder to go looking through his 'rehash' closet whenever the list was running low. Granted he didn't have a rehash closet per se. But a good show host could recycle material, tweak the script, and pretend it was original all in one go. As mentioned before.

"Well. Am I a con artist? Or am I a con artist? I can make anything look fresh if I just dress it up enough."

He smiled devilishly as he got the idea to do some 'creative work'. BJ shuffled around the house. Stepping over some of his piles of, what his mother liked to call, 'hoarder evidence' looking for different items. Some items he piles to one side for a future project- later to go unnoticed or found- while others get played with or thrown in a tin can for him to burn while roasting marshmallows. Beetlejuice eventually found a wig. One which he used to do a series of impressions, ranging from the jerky Japanese ghost walking girl to Ozzy Osborn. He began to wonder why they never just did an episode of him doing all the random shit he did in his house when he was bored. Followed by wondering how much it would cost to run a blooper real at some point. Kids liked comedy. And in BJ's mind a blooper real was easy comedy, so it would be a hit for the whole family. Eventually, through all the thinking, he made his way to a hallway closet.

Figuring he had nothing to lose, he plunged inside. When scrummaging around inside, ,he came across similar items he had throughout the house. This time he even found old clothes which he put aside to make props or do quick costume changes. He blushed bright as he ran into the head of his old "homemade" prom date. Looking around cautiously, he put in back in a designated corner before covering her back up with some small boxes fortified around her. Chuckling nervously- more like embarrassingly- to himself, he continued the search for whatever popped out at him most. It wasn't long before he found a small case. Recognizing it as the one where he kept some of his left over 'New You' cologne.

Examining the contents of the bottles inside, Beetlejuice found the liquid to be in acceptable condition. He counted the bottles, looking to see how much he would have to play with. He discovered he had a total of seven.

_One for each day of the week_. He joked with himself. Amused by his own stroke of luck.

Thinking for a moment, BJ considered pulling a prank on his neighbors. Quickly dismissing it since he couldn't imagine any of them being interesting with the effects of the cologne. He then went over the possible scenarios that it could be used in another episode at the studio. No way Mr. Monitor would ever let him do anything fun. Shaking up one of the bottles, Beetlejuice weighed the pros and cons of using the cologne on the mayor. When he tossed that idea out the window, he started racking his brain. Going down the list of citizens in the Neitherworld next. Trying to see who's personality would be most fun to mix with the substance. Wondering which one he could turn into a plaything. Hissing in frustration at how predictable each scenario would be. He needed something more mischievous. Something that would live up to his legend as an infamous prankster. Then it hit him. He got the idea to make a _different_ concoction from the old recipe.

"After all," he stated in a sing song, matter- of-fact way, "Science is the art of _evolution_!"

*#*

Though he wouldn't have known it from inside the house, a longtime friend was approaching from her little door between her world and the Neitherworld. With a loud creak the red door swung open. Lydia, a seventh-grade goth, popped up from the opening. She jumped down, brushing of her clothes. Self-consciously, she then tidied up her hair before reaching back into the doorframe. Pulling out the to-go carryout box she brought. Currently holding two drinks. While humming a ditty to herself, she strolled up the main door leading into the Roadhouse.

Fifteen minutes later, Lydia gave an exhausted sigh. Lydia had knocked on the door three times. She rang the doorbell a couple times after; also, to no avail. She knew he was home. She could _smell_ him. That and he never left the house on Fridays if he didn't have to. For a prankster who had to _socialize_ to pick a target, BJ could be a real introvert when he wanted to be. Lydia paced back and forth on the welcome mat for a couple more minutes. When no answer came at the door, she looked under the mat, peeling back the trick paper that hid the spare key he kept there. This was a method she hated using. Even though her and Beetlejuice had been friends for a long time now- going on three years- she still felt she was dropping in on him unexpectedly. Then again, this method of entry had proven useful. If not completely unavoidable. More times than not it had helped Lydia find her ghost friend while he was planning something questionable. And by questionable, she meant irresponsible. The type of thing that got him tossed into Sandworm Land in court. Lydia took a second to mentally prepare herself. Opening the door, she let it stop on its own before moving.

Coming into the house, Lydia slowly looked around. When she didn't see him, she questioned for a single second if, for once, he actually wasn't home. She quickly shook her head. Deciding it wasn't possible. BJ knew she would be running late today and whenever they agreed to meet up, he was always waiting for her. Today would be no exception. Except for her showing up bringing a couple of drinks with her. As it stood, she was a little behind today, so she brought some custom coffee style beverages for her and her ghost pal to make up for it. Beetlejuice had wanted to try the new café in town on the way home, however Lydia knew better by now than to let him go out in crowded public places. But just because she couldn't take him anywhere didn't mean she would deny her best friend the opportunity to have something _nice_ for a change of pace.

Once checking all the upstairs area and finding no Beetlejuice, she crossed each section of the house one by one. She eventually came to Beetlejuice's art room. Now it wasn't actually an art room. It's just that BJ did all his more '_creative_' projects here. Including a chemistry setup which, once sticking her head inside, she could see he was in the middle of using. As if on cue, the area blew up on a puff of black smoke. Lydia had made it easily into the room. Leaving the door open so it would vent the room. Placing the cups down for her and BJ on the table after feeling her way around for it. Beetlejuice's loud, smoky cough could be heard as clear as day. Lydia walked towards the area she knew he would be once the smoke cleared. Just a few steps at a time so she wouldn't accidently kick him.

Sure enough, she was slowly gaining her sight back. She didn't need it all since she could make out the giant lump of ghost laying flat on his back. Slouching forward, supporting her weight on her knees, she fanned at the air a tad. Peeking over to get a good look at the little weirdo on the floor. She watched him cough a few more times. The explosion leaving a thick black powder all over his face. Some even managing to get in his hair. BJ quirked an eyebrow as he clicked his tongue randomly fighting boredom as he followed his train of thought. That's when he caught her looking down at him with her classic expression under these circumstances. Amusement mixed with worry.

"Lyds! Hey, babes! You're late." BJ kicked his feet against the ground as he came up to a standing position.

His stiff posture making him rock forward, then back again on his heels. He did this a handful of times. Currently reminding Lydia of a rocking chair. Well- more like a rocking _board_ really. Either way, it got a giggle out of her.

"Sorry, the club meeting went longer than expected. Lucky for you, I promised I would stop by today. So here I am! But I can't stay long", she explained as she came up to him with her arms spread wide.

BJ met her halfway in the six inched they had between them. Returning the hug. He quickly picked her up and spun her around until he was satisfied. When he put her down, she swayed trying to fight the dizziness he left her with. She laughed cheerfully, making him stand with his hands behind his back. Watching her walk away as he shinned a satisfied smile on his face.

"When are you gonna clean up this place properly?" Lydia reached up into a cupboard Beetlejuice used for storing the wet rags as she asked Beetlejuice the question in a very sarcastic way. Mainly due to knowing what is response would be.

"It is clean babes. Well- clean for me", BJ stated contently while doing a small victory dance.

Lydia laughed at the wacky mischief her dear friend to get back from whatever planet he was currently on. Knowing he would no doubt find something fun along the way. Once he was focused again, Lydia began to wipe as his face. Careful not to hurt him.

"What are you doing this time around?"

"Oh! It's great babes. I found some of the old cologne and the recipe book I used to make it. I'm currently making some alterations to it for something for our show", he stated the last part proudly. Sitting up as he explained himself. Letting his finger point up in a matter-of-fact way.

The two started to discuss some plans. One that covered every possibility and outcome for the show. Beetlejuice wanted to see if they could make it a two-part arc in attempt to add more filler. Lydia wasn't so sure it would be a big enough conflict. She also brought up that Beetlejuice was still in the creating phase. Never a good thing with him. Partly because it meant he was just trying to see what kind of damage he could cause without killing anyone. He was just about to whine to her before a loud, distinct ringtone could be heard throughout the room. BJ lifted his phone from his pocket, looking at Lydia with a face that told her, 'Got a call'. Holding his new phone with his index and thumb, Lydia noticed the impatient look he shot the caller ID. He put his finger to his mouth in a shushing manner and left the room while he answered it anyway. Making his way to the only exit from the room.

Lydia waited for him to close the door behind him. Reaching out with one hand, thinking she knew where the drink meant for her was. Concern was all _anyone_ would be able to make out on the young goth's face. She hoped Beetlejuice hadn't gotten himself into big trouble at the studio again. It never went over well when he did. Fumbling around on the table for a bit, she eventually grabbed what she thought was her drink. Figuring it had to be Mr. Monitor on the other end of the line, she wanted to rush. Bringing the container up to her mouth, rushing to take a drink so she could quench her thrust before following after her 'Ghost with the Most'.

Had she caught it sooner, she may have spat it out. Unfortunately, Lydia had swallowed the substance too fast to react in time. Lydia tasted the blast of bitterness overwhelm her tongue. She looked at the glass she had picked up off the table. The poor girl's already pale face growing paler at the realization that it wasn't her drink she had grabbed. Her vision started going double, then triple, until she could no longer keep her eyes open. She felt dizzy again. Only, this one wasn't the _fun_ kind. She fought to maintain her balance, her body shaking violently. Her grip on the glass surrendered entirely as it was released from her hand, crashing to the wooden floor below. Lydia felt her body go numb as she lost the ability to tell what her body was doing.

*#*

Waking up on the floor, she groaned softly as she rubbed her temple to shake the remaining pain from her head. Rolling onto her back, Lydia looked straight up expecting to see the ceiling and nothing else. However, that was not the case. Instead she saw fourteen sets of eyes looking down at her. Each blinking slowly. Lydia jumped up to a 'sit up' position. Shrieking as she struggled to move back. Her sudden and loud outburst causing some of the others to freak out as well. They spread out around the room, taking a second to adjust. Lydia sat with her back against the closest wall. The goth's chest heaving harshly, as her eyes bounced about the room frantically.

Each of the other Lydias surrounding her at different angles. They took turns glancing around at one another. Some were backing away, while others were engaging in their own thing. Messing with their nails, looking in a compact mirror, or socializing with the others non-verbally. The original Lydia sat up straighter. Gaining her strength, she eased her way back onto her feet. Feeling a set of hands grab a one of her arms. Pulling her up as she moved. Lydia look to find her face smiling kindly at her. Lydia noticed the other's clothing was probably the closest to her regular style. Unfortunately, the original couldn't tell if she felt more impressed or embarrassed at how well she could pull off an outfit that wasn't her normal go-to for fashion per se. Appreciating that the outfit wasn't too girly for her preference.

The other 'Lydia' wore a purple dress that flared outward at the skirt from the waist just an inch or so. The dress's style being a cute mix between Lolita and 'new' American. With the torso being form fitting, reaching up to secure around the other girl's neck in a high collar style. Small overfolds extending across the bosom. Ruffles covering the rim where the piece met the rest of the dress. Black stockings leading down to three-inch heeled, black, dress shoes that tied at the ankle with ribbon. A black short sleeve over sweater worn on top. Short black lace gloves covering her hands. Her hair styled in curls and a small headband on her head.

Once the purple one began brushing her off and straightening her up, Lydia took the opportunity to check out the other girls around her. They hadn't done much in the last couple minutes that changed the room's atmosphere. Counting out the members of the group, the lead goth found that there had indeed been fourteen; fifteen including herself. Lydia looked over the outfits and colors that came across the room. Making mental notes about each one. Taking notice of their supposed reactions to their new surroundings.

The first one to stick out to her was a red jacket being worn by a 'Lydia' standing with her hands in her pockets. Her mouth was pulled to the right in a tight, snark, frown. Her hair stood high, combed back on her head in a greaser's style. A pair of dark sunglasses in front of her eyes. She stood in the far back. Keeping her distance from the rest. Leaning against the farthest wall, eventually crossing her arms. Although Lydia couldn't see her eyes, she knew the red one was starring right back at her. The popping of her gum being the only sign she was real once she went back to standing completely still.

Next to her, on the left, was a 'Lydia' dressed in a tan, woman's business suit. Lydia liked the white ruffled trim on the sleeves, end of the jacket and skirt. The skirt itself stopped about knee length. Her hair was done in a tight secretary bun. Currently, Tan was filing her nails with what looked like a custom metal nail filer. Her facial expression a similar one to Red's only more… unimpressed. Lydia could tell she was judging everyone in the room. She wore panty hose and matching high heels that buckled over the top of her foot. Tapping one in an aggressive way. Eventually digging something from under one of her French tip nails. Flicking it with the bitchiest face Lydia had ever seen herself make.

The victim of said flick was a 'Lydia' dressed in what, the main Lydia thought, had to be one of the better outfits for her. It was a mix between a traditionally cute girl's outfit and a school uniform. The color palette being made mostly of teals. A blueish green color that turned out, was very pretty against her pale skin. She wore a collared, puffed short sleeve, pale teal, button up blouse. A plain dark teal button up vest covering her torso. Around her neck was a matching choker with a small bow moved more to the left. A plaid teal skirt with about three different shades of teal making up the pattern. Stripes of blue and green added to the design but were not very easily made out. The part that caught Lydia's attention most, was the fact the skirt stopped a little shorter than where Lydia was used to wearing her own skirts. Her socks came up to her mid-thigh. Small bows could be seen on each side. The shoes where a nice dressy kind with low heals and black in color. The tops had a bow with an emoji that looked panicked. This Lydia also stood with her ankles out and knees tucked in. Her arms kept up in front of her leaving one hand in front of her mouth and the other in front of her bosom. Her fists clenched tight.

Past that, was another 'Lydia' dressed in an old fashioned ballgown shaded in a deep maroon. Her hair was down but pinned back on both sides on her head with beautiful gold hair clips. Her makeup was dramatic and heavy. Like performers makeup. She swayed to a source of music only she could hear. Waving a large folding fan in front of her face as she glanced about the room. Giving a pitiful maiden's sigh, she brought her free hand, which was covered with matching silk opera gloves, to rest against her head with the back of her hand touching her temple. Lydia felt herself physically shiver when she noticed the Shakespearean stage movements that the marron clad wearing girl used as she went about her business.

_God damn_. She thought to herself. _Am I really so dramatic_?

Giving a quick shake of her head, Lydia continued around the room. Shooting one last glance at Maroon. Beyond that, looking around the room suspiciously, was a 'Lydia' in Orange. Her outfit was insanely simple. An orange spiderweb poncho with the black body tight suit. Her hair down in the same bob hair style Lydia wore it in when she was at school. Orange's eyes kept glancing around the room as she moved along the wall. Picking up items and throwing them into a pile. She would then guard the items from anyone who came near them. Only getting aggressive if one of the more _forward_ versions of the little goth got closer.

Speaking of a 'more forward version', Lydia noticed a girl on the far end of the room who was dressed up in a deep green colored cheerleaders' uniform. Luckily, it was a dress uniform instead of the two-piece kind that would reveal the stomach of the wearer. Her hair was tied back in a tight, high ponytail. A large oversized matching bow peeking out to both sides no matter which way her head turned. Adding symmetry to the way she looked when seen from the front. Her makeup had a touch of thick glitter eyeshadow and some pink shimmer for her cheeks. But other than that, it was still dark and goth in style. A plain black choker was also worn around her neck. A pair of white loose knee socks covered by low ankle athlete sneakers decorated with green painted designs, which included a beetle pattern. Very much like Orange, Green was going about the room. Scouting it out by the looks of it. Eventually settling in front of the science lab setup. Poking, playing, and prying with the different vials there. Careful not to make anything explode in her face. A confident look on her face.

The 'Lydia' in grey was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Looking to be in a daze of some kind. Lydia was almost concerned for her, ready to go up to her and check on her. Then Gray let out a loud, almost obnoxious, burp. The original was not sure if it had been something she should have expected. Bringing her focus back to the matter at hand. Since Lydia had her eyes upon her, she noticed the other wore an oversized grey zip up hoodie. A darker grey beanie on her head which encouraged her hair to curl outward from under its hold. She had coal, ash colored lipstick and clear mascara. A pair of black knee length cargo shorts for bottoms. High top sneakers accessorizing her feet. Lydia didn't look at her too long since Pink showed up fast. Quickly overshadowing the duller version.

Leaning down, she moved to take Gray in a hug that went neither returned nor fought. Pink had to be the one that had Lydia the most concerned. As she was currently trying to go around receiving kisses from all the other 'Lydias'. And Failing. Her outfit was more in line with something Claire Brewster would wear. It was a two-piece outfit that left very little to the imagination. At least, in Lydia's opinion. A dark pink off the shoulder sweater top with mid length sleeves that came to about her elbow. The top itself stopped just above her stomach. A matching pink skirt with a plain style except for a vertical ruffle pattern traveling down on the left thigh. The skirt itself stopping about mid-thigh. Riding up whenever she squatted down to get closer to Gray. The outfit brought together by the high strap style heels over pale pink panty hose.

Just like Teal, another girl made an attempt to get distance between herself and the rest of the group. Yellow clenched at her kaki colored knee length overall skirt. The top secured over her shoulders. Showing off the turtleneck, long sleeved, multi-horizontal stripped shirt. Her hair had been brushed in double, low, pigtails which she would occasionally reach up and hide her face in when her palms would get too sweaty. Unlike Teal however, she would leap away from anyone who came near her. Kicking or hitting at them if they tried to touch her. Seeming almost _uncertain_ of everything in the room as her eyes darted around. Lydia made the mental note that she seemed to be examining everything in the room. Her body quivering differently based on what was considered to make her more uncomfortable.

She was so frantic even Lydia found herself looking around the room. Because of this, she noticed the next girl quite easily despite her constant wandering. Another 'Lydia'. One dressed in a royal, darker shade of blue, was moving in closer. Coming to Yellow slowly. Looking as though she were trying to comfort her. Lydia took note of the long summer dress she wore which was trimmed with a lighter shade of blue at the ends in a faded appearance. The top of it styled so it had frilled sleeves falling off her shoulders and thin, inch wide straps holding it up on the top of her shoulders. I was a basic dress with minimal accessories. Her feet left bare except for an anklet on each side. One silver, and one blue. Her hair was longer and left to cascade down her back. Her eyes had a blue glitter eyeshadow similar to Green's. Only Blue's was better blended. Her lips were glossed in a clear but wet looking gloss. Blue was also, by far, was the most _graceful_ of all the colors.

Gold was probably the closest to Pink in attitude. As she went around giving hugs to anyone who would let her. Smiling and waving excitedly like she just won the lottery. She was energetic. Lydia would even go as far as to describe her as… _bubbly_. Her outfit, much like Pink, was the farthest away from Lydia's preferred style. With her outfit being made up of a girlish, golden, glittered dress. The top plain and strapless. A transparent gold shawl tied around her shoulders, pinned to the center with a smiling sun broch. Reminding her of Belle from that one movie. The skirt of her dress poofed out wide, easily hiding anyone who got behind her; like Yellow. It was complemented by the large bow sewn on the right hip. Her legs were covered by pure white thigh high stockings cover by three-inch, high heeled, combat styled, lace up boots. Her hair was done in a curly ponytail with lots of pins and sticks stick out all over. Reminding Lydia of the way Geishas had numerous ornaments. It was so mixed up, but kind of cute. At least- to Lydia, it was. It was like a little kid not knowing what they wanted to be, so they just mixed the things they liked from _everything_ they liked.

However, that being said, Black was defiantly one that stood out most to Lydia besides Red. An under bust corset dress that squeezed her waist into an hourglass curve. The dress could be shown to have a long, lace trail. The skirt itself falling at least an inch on the ground. Her long, slim arms covered by a transparent set of sleeves that started at a perfect fit at her underarms and slowly flared out into large oversized sleeves as they stopped about five inches past her hands. She sat on a chair in a corner of the room with her hand folded in her lap. A large series of black roses tied into her hair. Which was done in a half up hairstyle. Vine like ribbons falling on either side of her. Adding to the portrait way she sat. Her bangs pinned to one side with a bat clip. Her makeup was dark but perfect. Highlighting her strong cheekbones and adding curve to her large black eyes. Lydia couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Black stirred a curious intuition from within her. She seemed to be on a different level than the rest. Pulling out a compact mirror and looking at herself for long moments at a time. No readable expression on her face.

It was here, Lydia noticed the last of the others in the room. Taking back her earlier assumption that Black and Red were the only ones capable of standing out most. Another one able to rival them was White. Her dress was almost entirely opposite to Black's, despite the identical use of an under bust corset. It also appeared to be made with silk instead of lace. From there, Lydia could make out an oversized hood, which attached to the shoulders of the top. The top itself, was a low V-neck that led into long, skintight sleeves stopping where her fingers met her hands. Below her waist, the skirt of the dress had two, long slits. One on the right side and one on the left. White had matching transparent thigh high stockings that were worn with plain, shinny, white, two-inch heeled, single strap dress shoes. And just like Red and Black, her expression was still, calm, and surreal. She starred back at Lydia when she sensed the other was looking at her. Her eyes were intense, focused, but not in the least bit terrifying. There was sincerity in those dark eyes looking back at her. Lydia wanted to go to the place in the far depts of her White's soul. Once there, she wanted to stay there…

*#*

Lydia exhaled a deep breath that, somehow, went undetected long enough that it hurt to release. She watched the scenes around her unfold further. Part of her still needing to verify if the situation was truly, undeniably real. Thinking for a moment on what may have happened. It was here she began to notice something she hadn't given much thought to until now. The fact that no two colors seemed to be remotely the same. Just similar. Usually missing the mark by a hair or two. Which was weird, since not a single one seemed to able to behave past Black, Purple, and Blue. Lydia left out White since she was a totally neutral party. She neither participated nor did she intervein.

That being said, Lydia felt the first part of her investigation was well out of the way. Next was to talk to each one and analyze which Lydia was what. Feeling she needed to do this since she had no idea what else she _could_ do to get things back to normal. Well- normal for her and Beetlejuice, anyway.

_If I can figure out which one acts what way, I might be able to get them to help me rally the others- who won't listen on their own- together_. She reckoned.

Just in time, Beetlejuice's voice could be heard from the other side of the room. Lydia looked to where the door was. Seeing him stunned but excited. Walking in while swaying his body side to side with his signature charisma.

"Uh oh. I know that look", she confessed to herself. Not realizing she had spoken the words out loud.

"Babes! What's with all the new friends", Beetlejuice asked as he floated over to the original Lydia.

Although she didn't say it, Lydia was glad he could tell which of them was still the original without needing to look too hard. Giving in to the idea that that was how he did it and _not_ because she was the _only_ one dressed the same way as when he left. When he did nothing more to distract her, she began to talk.

"That stuff you made caused this, BJ."

She did her best to explain, not sure how to go about it since Beetlejuice could be slow on the draw at the most inopportune times. Her tone was a strange mix between scolding and panicked as she spoke. Though Beetlejuice had known her long enough to know that just meant things hadn't really gotten out of control; just stressful. He brought a finger to his chin, rubbing the spot as he listened to her speak. His expression intrigued but clearly trying not to be too excited. Lydia ignored the desire to tell him what a horrible liar he could be when he didn't try hard enough to continue speaking.

"I accidentally drank it and now it appears there are numerous versions of myself. Each one with a specific personality trait or emotion. What are we gonna do?"

Lydia finally felt the anxiousness within herself as she let the description of the situation escape her mouth. No longer able to press it down so she didn't have to figure out how to deal with it. Making her way closer to Beetlejuice, she hoped he could come up with a plan to fix everything. Not surprised when he took a moment to ask for further clarification.

"W-well, what exactly do you mean by 'personality trait or emotion', babes", he question.

His gruff voice only made gruffer by the obvious inability to follow Lydia's earlier details. The young goth watched him for a moment thinking. Meanwhile, he just shrugged. Brining a hand to scratch at his dandruff filled scalp. Finding a bug in the process and eating it with an audible crunch. Lydia, somehow, let more words escape her mouth. Though not sure if they were coming across any simpler for her companion, she did what she thought would be the best approach to it. Take it one color at a time.

"Pink is love. Blue is hope. Green is-."

Just as Lydia was making a decision, Green came up behind Orange- who was trying to take Teal's choker- and shoved her. Once Orange regained her footing, she gave a pissed off glare at Green. Who's only reaction to the other was to flip her off and stick her tongue out. Which was relevant given the extent of the attitude Green had displayed so far.

"Ambition." Beetlejuice deduced. Seeming to be thrilled at her natural desire to make trouble.

Beetlejuice watched with Lydia as Green acted out in a mysteriously mischievous manner that he approved of. He had always known Lydia to have a more impish side to her. Being able to see it in action and uninhibited by anything resembling a moral compass made him both honored and glad. The latter being since this one seemed to have a more quick-witted head than he did when it came to pranks. Evident by the way she held a flask behind her back. The contents unknown; even to him.

_Where the hell did, she get that_? Lydia quickly thought.

Before she could get any say on the matter, Beetlejuice spoke up again.

"Okay. I think I'm starting to get it now." He waited a few seconds to watch the other 'Lydias'. One by one, he made his own conclusions about each individual. Testing his suspicions against the original Lydia's thought process.

"Gray must be for your stupid factor. Orange is obviously greed. Purple seems to be…"

He became stumped at Purple, since she was currently just dancing with Gold. Indulging her in a quick session of bonding to distract her since no one else was trying to do anything that didn't interest them. Leaving Gold to herself. Unfortunately that didn't bode well for them since it only made her more persistent.

"Compassion", Lydia finished for him. Recalling her own first impression of her upon waking up to the large group in the room.

"Right. Then there's Yellow. She must be your fear."

Yellow was in the process of running away in a full sprint from Tan. Tan had earned the response from Yellow due to rolling up a newspaper, with which she would smack the other girls for ruining her manicure by bumping into her while she was in the middle of clipping them. Teal was on the defense along with Yellow. Hiding herself behind the desk and ducking quick when Tan came within sight. Peeking out from below after hearing to others move past her location. Returning back into hiding once she realized some of the other colors were looking in her direction. Even if they weren't looking directly at her.

"Teal is your nervousness." Beetlejuice tapped Lydia with his elbow playfully.

Fighting back his laughter, he received the response of Lydia pushing back at him because of it. He was having so much fun. Too much to really contain it behind false expressions. Plus, that wasn't normally his style anyway. Not that it particularly bothered Lydia at the moment. Hearing BJ talking about her, Teal jumped, hitting her head hard against the desk. She started visibly shaking making a series of whimpering noises. Scooting away in a comedically slow way. Lydia felt kind of bad. She knew she could get anxious easily when it came to certain matter. She also knew it had been way worse before she befriended the weird ghost, but she had no clue it could be _this_ bad. Fortunately, Beetlejuice lost interest in Teal pretty quick. Looking elsewhere, he pointed out another colored Lydia.

"Black must be your narcissistic self. White is either purity or wisdom. I just can't tell yet. She's in her own world."

Lydia looked at Beetlejuice with wide eyes. He had only been watching the group move about for a mere second or two. Yet, here he was easily identifying each color like the back of his hand. However, the growing lass had to look at each one for over two minutes each just to get a feel of what she _might_ need to know about them. Lydia wasn't certain how to feel about it. But, either way, she did have a ping of self-doubt shine through.

_Why does it even bother me so much_? She asked herself. _For all I know he could just be good at this_.

"Either way- same difference", BJ concluded about White. He shifted himself to where he could place his head in his hand, moving to lean over Lydia's shoulder while keeping himself hovered above the ground. She shot him a quick glance as she noticed the next color.

"Tan has to be my bossy personality', Lydia chimed in. Not wanting to be quiet too long les she wanted to draw unnecessary attention to herself. Beetlejuice nodded in agreement as the two of them kept a visual of the newspaper thwacking bitch gaining enemies in the room rapidly.

"Maroon is my dramatic persona."

Just as they were talking about her, Maroon walked by quoting a skit from an old comedy movie Lydia's dad had been watching when she got home from school today. She knew the movie because it had been his favorite for as long as she could remember. At some point, it had become his go-to for stress relief when he wanted to watch a movie to relax. Marron, of course, adding her own flair to the routine as she passed. Beetlejuice snorted amused as he shook his thumb in the way hitchhikers did. Looking at Lydia with bouncing eyebrows to alert her to his own comedy input.

"What a _Maroon_", he stated sarcastically. Making his voice nasally as he exaggerated the word. It made him sound like an old cartoon character. Lydia just rolled her eyes at him, following it with an unamused look. BJ just stuck his tongue out playfully, letting her continue the introductions of the colors.

"Well Gold is happiness…I think."

Lydia looked around the room. Instinctively, she placed her index finger under her bottom lip. A habit she had for when she was concentrating on something that puzzled her. Though she never caught herself doing it, Beetlejuice often found himself laughing at it. Mainly due to the idea that she may have picked up the habit from watching him. That's what he let himself believe anyway. Which was why he also noticed the change in her facial expression. Continuing to look about, she informed Beetlejuice of her dilemma. Admitting to him that she discovered that one was missing.

"There was a Red one. I'm assuming she's-."

"RED!?"

Beetlejuice lost his concentration long enough to fall to the ground. Not before, however, his eyes extended from his skull in a bugged eyed way. His demon dandruff crying out in shock as he cried out the forbidden color. Every inch of his body going into a paler version of itself. When he hit the ground, he bounced hard. Landing on his stomach he brought his hands over his head, curling himself into a ball as he started shaking violently. Lydia had only ever seen him act this way when he came face to face with a Sandworm. Typically, when there was no sense of duty to distract him from the fear of being close to one. Regardless, she took it upon herself to check on her dear friend.

"BJ, what's wrong?" She leaned over, bringing her hand to rest on the back of his left shoulder. It unnerved her to feel him quivering so much.

"Red is evil", he explained. Though not bothering to change his current position. "Nothing but pure rage fueling that girl. She's trouble, babes. The worst kind of trouble."

Lydia didn't respond verbally. Instead, she began to look around the room. Wondering at what point during the overlook, had Red been able to disappear without the others noticing. Thinking back on it, Beetlejuice had mentioned to her once in the past how grateful he was that she wasn't more equipped to give in to her mean streaks. More so in the 'don't care for rules' kind of way. According to him, she had been sprayed with his '_New You'_ cologne and it didn't go over well for anyone in the Neitherworld. And while Beetlejuice had never found it in his heart to tell her the whole gist of it

That being said, Beetlejuice remembered Red from the last time he encountered her. So, the panic was quick to set in as his knees shook. Whether it was from fear or from the memory of physical pain she had caused him, he couldn't tell. He just knew they needed to find her and fast. Otherwise they may wide up on the receiving end of a very passionate bringer of distress and chaos.

With no other ideas as it stood, Lydia turned to her counterparts. Asking for them to help. She didn't know what she had expected, but each and every one of them turning her down was not something she considered. Turned out Lydia was to the only one in the room who didn't comprehend what Red could be like. It also didn't aid matters that all the 'Lydias' had their own agendas. Those who were vocal in their rejection stating they don't care to piss Red off. Much less fight Red. And while the more understanding colors like White and Purple felt bad about it, they stood firm on their decisions. Just then, there was a loud, persistent knock at the door. Lydia got ahold of Gold's shawl, using it to drag Beetlejuice out of the room and to the front door. She opened it to find a very displeased looking Ginger. Tears in her eyes as she fought to keep from crying. Her webs had been entangled around her body. Feathers and paste dripping from what little of her Lydia could see. It wasn't long before Ginger gave her the news. Reaching around herself to attempt to clean herself off, the tap-dancing spider informed Lydia of something she couldn't afford to hear at the moment. Telling them that Red was running amuck again.

*#*

Red walked down the street with her pristine bitchy confidence. She watched the people around her as they knew her face but not her attire. That would work in her favor. Since she was certain not to draw too much attention to herself. Red remembered what happened that last time she came out to play. Making the plan to start small so the fun could go on a little longer. Lucky for her, she didn't have long to wait for some _real_ motivation. The first prank being taking a giant lollipop from a pesky baby that had pulled on her jacket at the crosswalk. She left the infant crying loudly as the mother panicked to calm him down. Red just making her way across as she tossed the candy high into the air and let it collide with the windshield of an unsuspecting car. Hearing the owner get out and start screaming about the sticky mess left behind with the broken glass.

Red popped her neck and shoulders, taking in a deep breath. Letting the low breeze of the outside world blow in her face. Popping her switch comb out, she began fixing her hair. Not caring if it had been messed up or not. She played with the gum in her mouth, saving it for a bigger prank that she might do. Or to use for one of her minor repairs on a rundown motorbike she'd steal. Whichever she felt like doing. Giving herself a moment to really bask in that feeling. The freedom she could now have. And all the horrible things she could do with it.

"Now that the old juices are flowing again", she said to no one in particular. "Time to see how many pranks it takes to turn this sad, sappy town upside down."

From there on, Red moved fast to get as many victims under her belt as she could. Slowly increasing the boundaries after she got tired of the basics. Tripping people, pick pocketing phones and wallets, even going as far as to cut the brake lines on a couple cars. A couple tried to stop her, only to get hurt themselves. Others tried to appeal to her humanity. None of them taking the time to realize she had none in her. Red's only motivation, as bluntly displayed as it was, was too terrifying for the kind people of the Neitherworld to accept. Her morale being kickstarted into high gear by how badly she wanted to watch everything she touched, burn to ashes. Left to parish in the winds that felt cold against her hot skin.

Meanwhile, Lydia and BJ ran fast through the town. Both rushing to get to the next scene as they made their way from the Roadhouse to wherever the trail Red left in her wake took them. Trying to make quick work of tracking the potential sociopath. Lydia wasn't sure how bad she could be, but if she made Beetlejuice nervous, then she was _defiantly_ too much to let wonder around the Neitherworld. Luckily, after a few overheard conversations, they started to get an idea of what Red was doing. Starting to make their way down the road a bit more, chasing the leather punk around by the damage she caused.

"Oh my gosh", Lydia exclaimed with her hands subconsciously coming up to closer her mouth.

Beetlejuice gave a low whistle as he exhaled the air caught in his lungs. Taking a second to acknowledge that he was getting out of shape; and old. Looking at Lydia, he spoke, "What the hell is all this?"

Looking through the damage once more, Lydia took BJ by the wrist cuff of his purple shirt. Moving past overturned benches, crashed cars, overflowing sewer drains and small trash fires. Yanking him hard alongside her, she yelled back, "Come on! I think she went this way. We have to find her quick before she really hurts someone!"

At the Roadhouse, Blue stares out a window on the second floor. Silently praying for the adventurous duo. The girls left at home were being watched by a strong combination of Ginger, Jacques, and the blue, green, purple, white, pink and tan Lydias. Granted that didn't leave much room for error, but White stated she'd rather not take any chances. Her instincts were rarely wrong, so the others were quick to mark her as the unofficial leader. Mostly because Green and Orange would try to overthrow her otherwise. And right now, no one had much energy to waste on foolish scuffles and empty arguments. So Blue waited. Watching out the window for what she hoped would be a swift end.

When Lydia and BJ got further into town, they witnessed firsthand the line of chaos Red had started. They rushed to catch up with her just as she was upping the ante. Coming past the final string of tampered fire hydrants. Making it to the center of town just to see the fountain had been marked by Red. Her _marking_, of course, being that she had added fruit punch Kool-Aid mix and bubble bath into the water. It left a scary but fun looking image if you didn't mind the way the light shined against the water. Making it look like watered down blood. The bubbles growing taller and spreading outward like some strange pop-able monster ready to devour everything in sight. Once they came to the other side of the mess, they discovered they had been approaching a large swarm of beetles covering a group of people who had been smothered in peanut butter. Lydia had to fight to drag Beetlejuice away so they wouldn't lose Red's trail again. Lydia noticed by now she had been moving fast but had also been going into a zig zag. If her calculations were correct, then they should be closer to the evil brad. Lydia wanted to end it fast. Her heart was racing from the unsubstantial anger growing inside her. The panic almost entirely overrun by the sense of loathing.

_She wants us to get distracted_. Lydia decided. _She's got something planned and she needs to buy time. Starting with keeping us out of the way. I don't like this_.

A couple more blocks of travel brought the team where they needed to be. At long last they had caught up to Red just as she was getting ready to decide on a prank for the mayor. Whom Beetlejuice had to take a moment to debate saving before Red was done. Since she had already gone through the trouble of tying him up with Smallhead and dangling them upside down by their pants. He wanted to laugh, but the wiser part of him was too familiar with what Red was capable of. It only made him mad that the fear had managed to outlive the laughter this go around. He couldn't forgive it. Not in all his hundreds of years al- uh- dead.

"What do you think your doing", Lydia demanded of the meaner girl.

"Whatever the FUCK I want", she retorted adding in, "And it starts with dumping these two limp dicks in Sandworm Land."

Lydia looked at Beetlejuice with an expecting expression plastered on her face. One he took great lengths to avoid catching so he didn't have to admit she was right about saving the mayor. But that one part of him wanted to let Red to this one little thing so badly. Even so, Beetlejuice couldn't let a product of his creation lead to such an enormous scandal. It would demolish his show. Not to mention his popularity. So, when he gave the signal, the two friends rushed to stop Red. But before Beetlejuice could say anything to activate his magic, the sneaky bitch threw an explosive smoke bomb on the ground. After a hard, long coughing fit from all left four of the party members not involving Red, Lydia cursed in an uncharacteristic manner. Annoyed and agitated that Red was indeed gone again. Once the mayor was untied, Lydia promised to explain things later after they caught Red. Smallhead agreed to the terms on behalf of his boss. Waving the pair off while he held the suit wearing idiot back. Although they searched frantically, no trace was spotted of the wannabe Elvis impersonator. Eventually, they called on Doomie to make a larger search radius. But, still nothing. Lydia sighed broken heartedly in the passenger seat.

"It's already late. I'm gonna be in big trouble if my parents realize I never went to bed", She stated with disappointment in her voice. BJ gave her a sad smile. Tapping Doomie's steering wheal to let him know they were turning in.

The day ended with the team returning to BJ's house. They were beat to Hell, exhausted and sore all over their bodies. And for Beetlejuice that was never a good thing. Specifically, because it meant each part of his body wouldn't stop literally groaning or complaining at him. It made for a noisy walk back into his home. Lydia being the one to take it all in. Her strength was depleted. Her spirit broken. And her eyes blinking away tears slower than she would have cared for. She looked at her watch, the one Beetlejuice had gifted to her on their last anniversary, to find it was already just past 12:30 a.m. Needless to say, when BJ held the door open for her she was grateful for the visit back to her home away from home. More so, after what she saw what awaited her within.

*#*

There, inside the house, was the last thing the double trouble pals thought they would see. Finding Red on the floor of the living room. Tied up by the other colors after showing up out of the blue. According to Tan, she had planned to recruit the others for her pranks. Wanting to move the party from town to town until she toppled each and every form of hierarchy. Beginning with Prince Vince. Letting Green show off a letter with a false love confession written by Red to fool him into doing whatever she wanted him to. However, after spending so much time together- and with their new neighbor friends- they found they weren't as happy as they had been before. The freedom was nice for a bit but there had been no balance in their emotions. Even if they could feel nothing else, they knew something was missing from their lives. So, when Red came in all willy-nilly, they took her down. Easily outnumbering her. Before the two bizarre friends could respond, the topic was changed on them.

Green stated she found out how to reverse the effects of the new product. This seemed to get everyone's attention. Apparently, Green hadn't mentioned this until she thought it was a good idea. She also wanted to make sure the other colors could get on the same page; Red excluded. When the team asks how Green found it all out, she just giggled and said it was a secret. The colors didn't put too much into it. Deciding Green was too stubborn to get her to do anything other than what she wanted. Which was how they all ended up gathered in the living room with multiple bowls of popcorn to watch a movie. Each of the colors had a different idea of what to watch in mind. Arguing over which one they would pick. Then when Tan suggested they use a game to decide, they fought about that. Lydia was glad that they all played an extended version of truth or dare using playing cards. She was even happier when BJ won. Picking a horror movie for his prize. Everyone sat with the occasional popcorn thrown across the room. Lydia fought through her exhaustion to watch with him. Not realizing how much time had gotten away from her.

The sun rose in the east and the effects of the product wore off, leaving the other girls glowing their signature colors until they vanished. Lydia and BJ starred in awe. They looked at each other slowly, before erupting in laughter. For once, something ended simple and short. Relived at their luck, they picked their favorite movie and watched it to celebrate. BJ continued to sit with Lydia mouthing along with the comedy flick. About halfway through, before a scene came up, the lead character did something extremely stupid. Lydia always hated it. This time was no exception. Though her reaction wasn't the usual eyeroll and a bird flip at the TV. Instead, it made her begin yelling at the screen. Stating something so vulgar that only Red could have said it. Before they could say anything else, the friends exchanged looks. Expressions of both shock and humor on their faces. When nothing more came from the young goth's mouth, they laughed loudly at the situation. It had been a _long_ day. But another great one. With a very best friend the other couldn't imagine being cursed without. Which was why BJ just sat, eating the snack foods with no fuss as the goth girl fell fast asleep before the credits rolled.


End file.
